


No. 6 - Please, Stop

by pkg4mumtown



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chasing, F/M, Licking, Mention of Eddie, Multi, Other, Venom was just having a snack, Whumptober, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: Day 6 of Whumptober. Please, Stop.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader, Venom Symbiote (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955395
Kudos: 63





	No. 6 - Please, Stop

  
I panted as I tried to run at full speed up a hill in San Francisco. I wasn’t getting very far and whatever I had interrupted a few minutes ago was still very much following me. I had never regretted turning down the wrong alley more than I did in that moment, turning just in time to watch the Demon of San Francisco bite someone’s head off.

I cursed under my breath as I heard concrete crunching behind me, my entire body trembling in fear and going numb at the same time. I turned down another alley, which might not have been the best of ideas after the last one that got me in this situation. I misjudged the uneven gravel, my foot sliding on loose particles and then twisting as my shoe caught in a small pothole.

I fell to the floor hard, cringing as the gravel cut into my palms and my face. A heavy form landed to the ground in front of me, casting an impossibly large shadow over me. I tried to stand but my weakened ankle crumbled under my weight so I caught myself against the dumpster next to me.

“‘Please, please, please,” I said rapidly. “I won’t say anything,” I clutched the metal bin for dear life.

“ **Oh,** _ **we**_ **know** ,” the creature responded.

All of a sudden, the creature was towering over me, effectively pinning me against the dumpster. I cowered, and rightfully so, feeling like the weakest being on the planet in that moment. My jaw trembled as the creature’s face lowered near mine, making me turn my face away so I didn’t have to look it in its empty white eyes.

A long, slimy tongue snaked from in between its razor sharp teeth and wagged in front of my face. I tried to step further back as the appendage inched toward my face but nothing happened. I was stuck.

“‘No, no, please don’t! I-” I was cut off as the tongue wiped over my cheek, leaving a stinging wake as it lapped at every cut.

I turned my head away more as the tongue inched toward my bleeding lip but felt the air leave my body as a large, cold, taloned hand clamped around my throat. I instinctively grabbed its hand but my eyes only widened in shock as the slimy skin oozed over my hands and held them in place.

“‘Please, _stop_ , I’ll do whatever you want,’ I panicked, not even realizing what my words could imply.

“ ** _We_** **are already taking what we want,** _ **little one**_ _,”_ it’s warm, death-scented breath ghosted across my face.

My face fell and tears pooled in my eyes almost instantly at its words. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst, until I felt...

Nothing.

I opened one eye, seeing the creature retracting its hand, simultaneously releasing mine. It stepped back slightly, giving me some semblance of breathing room. It took a deep breath and cocked its head at me. I flinched back as its tongue flew forward near my hip but I was too terrified to look. It stepped back again with a Hershey’s kiss dangling from its tongue. In The blink of an eye, the candy was devoured, wrapper and all.

“ **Eddie said we’re not allowed to eat you, no matter how tasty you are,”** the creature sounded disappointed. “ **Until next time,** _ **little one**_ _,”_ a wide grin spread over its face. “ **Maybe then, we could...** _ **eat**_ **you?”**

The end was presented as a question, but before I could think to clarify, the creature leaped up and was gone and my heart had yet to calm down.


End file.
